User blog:BlazeCannon15/New Ability Card Ideas
Fellow users, I am introducing a new idea when it comes to ability cards. We should also put how the ability physically looks, with dramatic description and diction. Here is an example starting with Taylean's. ;Ability Cards * Gun Red - Slash Sword (Jump Red - Slash Sword) ** Taylean creates ninja knives made of energy and throws them at the opponent or fires an unlimited amount of them from his forearm blades. * Slash Rise Thunder ** Taylean creates electrical energy and fires it from his hands. Alternately, he can use the same ability in the form of generating electricity from his entire body and discharges it into the opponent for a more powerful blast. In certain episodes, it takes the of Taylean firing a violent storm at the opponent. * Root Core - Battle Bastion ** Taylean creates an energy shield from his hands to protect himself. The shield is either just a screen protecting him from the front or a bubble that completely surrounds him and any comrades around him. * Shooting Wind - Dusk Slash ** Taylean surrounds himself with energy and the blades on his forearms activate and then uses it to slash his foes which leaves behind green energy slashes on the opponent's body. * Heavy Weight - Metal Blast'' '(Metal Blast) ** Taylean surrounds himself with a fiery form of energy that makes him immune to opponent's attacks. * '''Slash Hyper - Sword Storm (Hyper Sword Storm/ Supreme Sword Storm/ Slash Supreme Sword Storm) ** Taylean extends the blades on him forearms and creates 6 energy blades surrounding the opponent which surround the opponent and get large enough to drill the opponent into the ground. As an alternative, he can fire energy slashes at the opponent. * Kazami Style - Shadow Alter Ego ** Taylean creates multifarious amount of clones that are used for either offensive, defensive or evasive purposes depending on the situation. * Gun Red - Tokish Waru ** Taylean fires a number of small green energy knives which combine into a larger one and uses to attack the opponent. * Shooting Storm Twister ** Taylean extends his forearm blades which he uses to rapidly and mercilessly attacks the opponent with a terrible sword dance. * Kazami Style - Flame Seal ''(Kazami Style - Wind Seal)'' ** Taylean creates energy waves that stop the opponent into their tracks. * Kazami Style - Fire Illusion: ** Taylean creates an energy screen that drains energy from any other Bakugan either they are friend or foe and fires it in the form of a green energy blast. * Kazami Style - Ground False Slash: Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card. * Kazami Style - Slash Tornado ** Taylean rapidly spins himself which creates a tornado and runs it into the opponent. * Shadow Leaf - Twin Dragon ** Taylean lights his fists with energy and "punches" it into the opponent. * Shadow Leaf - Field Grenade ** Taylean summons an energy rope which he uses to bind the opponent and as soon as he plucks the rope it causes an explosion. * Shooting Destruction Slash ** Taylean slashes with his forearm blades and forms a slash in the form of a x to blast at the opponent. * Kazami Style - Phoenix Twister: ** Taylean creates a tornado from his fist and blasts it at the opponent. Category:Blog posts